I'll Follow You, Wherever You Are
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: 8 orang terpopuler di sekolahnya adalah sekelompok sahabat, mereka memutuskan mengadakan kemping untuk mengisi liburan. apa yang akan terjadi disana? triangle love, twoshot. dedicated to CBP. OOC, don't like don't flame. RnR? chap 2 update!
1. Kemping

_Holaa! ini fic khusus untuk come back planning yang dibuat oleh AnnZie (:_

_Dedicated for COME BACK PLANNING_  
_Idea: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette_  
_SasuSaku Lady-chan mengikuti CBP dengan sukarela, tanpa paksaan untuk mengikuti acara ini._  
_COME BACK PLANNING adalah sebuah proyek yang diikuti banyak author dari fandom Naruto Indonesia yang bertujuan untuk membantu membersihkan fandom ini dari fic-fic alay dan gaje. Kami tidak suka author baru yang menuangkan gagasannya dengan perealisasian yang tidak baik, sehingga hanya menumpuk di fandom ini._

_**Ini fic twoshot loh!**__  
_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi fic ini punya saya :)**

**Don't like, don't flame *kalo ngasih masukan, sangat disarankan***

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kemping  
**

Matahari mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya, pepohonan pun ikut meramaikan suasana dengan menjatuhkan daunnya oleh perantara angin. Seorang perempuan berparas cantik, dengan rambut indigo yang ia biarkan terurai dengan indahnya mulai terduduk di tempat tidur _quenn size_ kesayangannya. Mata lavendernya juga mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Emm... sudah pagi ya?" gumamnya sambil meregangkan tubuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

"Ah!" gadis itu berteriak dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi, begitu ia tahu, bel sekolah akan berbunyi setengah jam lagi.

.

"Aku berangkat!" teriak wanita itu sambil mencomot sebatang roti selai coklat yang ada di meja.

"Eh? Sarapan dulu, Hinata!" balas okaasannya pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

"Sudah kok! Sayonara!" Hinata mulai mendekati mobil Lexus putihnya dan segera berlalu pergi. Okaasannya hanya berdecak ringan.

.

.

.

Zeeng!

Hinata memakirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Segera ia turun dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, melewati bermeter meter jalan setapak, lalu akhirnya ia sampai di tujuan. Konoha Niji.

"Tunggu!" jerit Hinata ketika melihat pagar sudah ditutup. Gak tahu hukum alam atau apa, ia melompat melewati pagar itu dan... zep. Berhasil. Satpam sekolah yang melihatnya cuma bisa bengong, sedetik kemudian, hinata memamerkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kepada sang satpam sambil menjulurkan lidah lalu bergegas ke kelasnya.

Drap... drap...

Brak!

Pintu didobrak dengan garangnya oleh Hinata.

-lirik- -lirik-

Berbagai pasang mata memandang ke arah Hinata dengan... halus? Hampir semua di kelas ini menyukai Hinata karena kebaikannya.

**Hinata's POV**

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Siapa yang tidak asing dengan kata Hyuuga? Semua orang mengenalnya. Nah, aku tidak sombong loh. Tapi aku adalah anak dari kepala sekolah disini, Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara, dibilang kedua juga gak tau ya, karena aku dan kakakku adalah anak kembar. Ya, aku mempunyai kakak kembar yang... aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku harus bersaudara dengannya. Dia super duper ekstra sangat nyebelin sekali. Namanya Neji Hyuuga. Dibilang jelek sih enggak. Dibilang cakep yah... ya, mungkin. Oke, sedikit. Ya, memang SANGAT ganteng. Dia termasuk salah satu dari 4 cowok terpopuler di sekolah ini. Dan aku juga termasuk salah satu dari 4 cewek terpopuler disini. Sedangkan adikku perempuan, namanya Hanabi Hyuuga. Dia sangat menggemaskan! Jauh sekali dari Neji. Mau tahu siapa aja ketiga cewek terpopuler selain aku? Dan siapa juga ketiga cowok terpopuler selain...'dia'? Baca ficnya! :p

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan." Sapa Naruto sambil menggaruk garuk rambut nge-jrengnya.

Cowok berambut kuning nge-jreng ini namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Dia salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolah ini. Ehm, bukan gimana ya... sepertinya ia suka padaku. Tapi gak tau kenapa aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengannya. Padahal ia tampan, baik, pintar, sopan dan tentu saja, kaya. Aku sih tidak melihat orang dari isi dompetnya saja, tapi tau kan orangtua jaman sekarang?

"Hai," balasku tersenyum. Aku berusaha selalu ramah terhadap orang orang yang ada disini. Sepertinya aku tidak punya musuh. Yah, kecuali guru biologiku, Asuma-sensei. Jujur saja, aku sangat lemah dalam bidang biologi.

"Mau diantarkan ke tempat dudukmu?" tanyanya dengan muka tulus.

"Hm, boleh," jawabku berusaha agar kelihatan tidak terpaksa. Dia tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku ke tempat duduk.

"Hai!" wuh! Oke, teriakan berbagai macam orang tadi hampir membuat telingaku tuli. Sepertinya ada 5 orang yang beteriak memanggilku.

"Ohayou, tuan putri." Sapa Ino. Dia termasuk dalam ke empat geng terpopuler yang termasuk aku di dalamnya. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu dan poni yang menjulang panjang hingga dagunya.

"Hinata, udah ngerjain PR?" tanya Tenten. Ia sangat terkenal pemalas, padahal ia memiliki IQ yang mendekati Shikamaru. Tapi tak tahu mengapa ia tak memanfaatkannya. Tenten berambut sangat lucu, bercepol dua. Banyak pria yang sering caper terhadap rambutnya agar dapat perhatiannya. Tapi akhirnya juga ia cuekkin. Kasian...

"Sudah, tapi gak mau dicontek." Jawabku sinis, Tenten memelas, tapi aku cuekin saja. Hohohoho...

Hm, aku mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat sesuatu berwarna pink. Oh, dia Sakura Haruno. Mempunyai mata emerald yang sangat indah, terkadang aku iri pada matanya. Rambutnya yang tidak terlalu panjang, ia biarkan tergerai. Kepalanya ia hias oleh bando pita yang sangat pas jika ia pakai.

Nah, itu adalah teman se-gengku. Ke empat cewek terpopuler di sekolah ini, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan aku. Selain itu, mau tahu ke empat cowok terpopuler disini?

Yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam dan bermata onyx itu namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Hm, dia orangnya cool dan pendiam tapi aku tahu, perhatian dan rasa simpatinya bisa melebihi siapapun, rela berkorban demi teman. Pernah, karena harus melindungi Naruto, ia rela tertabrak sepeda yang dikendarai oleh seorang kakek tua, sungguh tragis.

Lalu disitu ada kakak kembarku, yang gayanya SOK cool dan SOK pendiam, padahal kalau dirumah, hii, lebih cerewet dari Sakura. Gomen, Sakura. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, lebih malah. Terlihat seperti banci taman lawang.

Kalau pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di kepalanya itu Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Dia cowok termanis yang pernah kulihat, gayanya cool dan terkesan cuek, tapi murah senyum.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara. Sebenarnya aku, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Naruto itu bersahabat. Haha, makanya kita dijuluki 4 cowok dan cewek terpopuler. Kita selalu kumpul bareng, makan bareng dan bahkan kita dipasang pasangkan. Kalian taulah, aku dengan Naruto, Ino dengan Gaara, Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Neji dengan Tenten. Eits, tapi tidak berpacaran lho, hanya sekedar 'dipasang pasangkan' oke? Cocok ya? Gak. Walaupun dipasangkan dengan Naruto, tapi hanya ada satu cowok yang bisa membuat hatiku luluh. Pria 'Ai' itu. Cuma dia...

**End of Hinata's POV**

**-000-  
**

Kriing!

"Hah, pelajaran sampai disini dulu, sayonara!" Iruka-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran. Semua murid bernafas lega.

"Hinata-chan, ke kantin bareng yuk?" tiba tiba Naruto muncul di sebelah Hinata dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Ehm, yang lain?" tanya Hinata. Karena tentu ia tidak mau jika hanya berdua dengan Naruto, bisa mati gaya.

"Nanti mereka nyusul aja," jawab Naruto enteng sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku ingin bersama Tenten." Balas Hinata dengan senyum agak memaksa.

"Hm, yasudah. Ayo,"

"Ayo kemana?" tanya Hinata kebingungan setelah tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto.

"Katanya mau sama Tenten? Ayo kita samperin mereka," Naruto kembali tersenyum, sementara Hinata menunduk malu sambil mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju gerombolan yang terlihat sedang mengobrol.

"Pada ngomongin apa ini?" Naruto tiba tiba melompat dan berjongkok, tepat ditengah gerombolan yang melingkar itu. Yang tak lain adalah teman temannya.

"Gini, jum'at besok kan tanggal merah, sedangkan sabtunya kita memang selalu libur. Kita pingin mengadakan acara bersama. Kira kira apa ya?" jawab Sakura seraya menaruh tangan di dagunya.

"BERENANG!" teriak Naruto spontan.

"Kita kan sudah ke pantai 3 bulan yang lalu, yang lain dong." Protes Ino.

"Tapi aku mau berenang..." puppy face no jutsu –by Naruto.

"Diam, dobe. Jangan egois." Ujar Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai! Teme jelek! Wleee!" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Sini ah, kamu menganggu pemandangan," Neji langsung menarik Naruto untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto hanya pasrah. Sementara Hinata sudah duduk di sebelah Tenten sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau berkemah?" Hinata mengusulkan. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada mata lavender itu.

"Ide bagus! Bagaimana?" teriak Tenten.

"Aku setuju," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga," tambah Gaara.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Sakura.

"Neji? Ino? Naruto?" tanya Tenten pada tiga sahabatnya yang masih membisu.

"Kita ikut!" teriak mereka bertiga serempak.

**-000-**

"Hah, akhirnya kita sampai..." ujar Naruto yang langsung terduduk di rerumputan.

"HUTAN!" teriak Neji yang memang pecinta alam, sambil meregangkan tangannya ke udara.

"Hei, ke hutan aja bangga, berisik nih." Protes Hinata yang sedang membereskan tasnya.

"Huh, apa urusanmu?" balas Neji cepat, seakan tidak peduli.

"Kau membuat telingaku tuli, bodoh."

"_Whatever, loser._" Ujar Neji sambil membentuk jari tangannya menjadi huruf 'L'

"Gulet tah?" ya, mungkin kalian heran kenapa Hinata bertingkah super OOC begini. Jika sudah bersama kakak kembarnya itu, biasanya ia berubah 180 derajat.

"Hiaaat!" Hinata berlari ke arah Neji dan melempar sesuatu. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kaos kaki Naruto.

"Hmph!"

"Bingo!" teriak Hinata GaJe sambil lompat lompat.

"Adik durhaka!" balas Neji setelah menyingkirkan kaos kaki jahanam itu dari wajah tampannya. Mata Naruto berkaca kaca(?) sembari mengambil kaos kakinya yang tergeletak di rerumputan.

"Gak takut!" ujar Hinata. Neji mulai berlari mengejarnya. Terjadilah lomba marathon antara Neji dan Hinata. Yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah! Hahaha," Hinata tertawa tawa. Wajahnya terlihat gembira.

"Mau kemana kau?" Neji masih terus mengejar Hinata diantara pepohonan rindang yang menjulur tinggi ke atas.

"Hey, berhenti. Ayo bantu beres beres." Ucap Gaara kepada mereka berdua. Sontak, Hinata pun berhenti, tapi Neji terus mengejarnya sehingga mereka bertabrakan dan Neji jatuh menimpa Hinata.

"Hei! Menyingkir dariku, baka!" jerit Hinata sambil mendorong Neji menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Kau yang tiba tiba berhenti, kenapa menyalahkanku?" protes Neji tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak dengar Gaara tadi? Ayo kita beres beres!" Hinata berdiri dan mulai menghampiri Gaara. Sementara Neji masih diam di tempat.

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang Hinata menyukai Gaara ya?" gumam Neji sambil tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai menyusul Hinata.

.

.

"Gaara, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Ino yang sedang mengudek udek tasnya.

"Apa saja lah, memang kamu bisa masak?" sindir Gaara sambil mendekati Ino.

"Kamu menyindirku ya?"

"Oh, haha tidak kok." Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Huh, jadi kamu mau makan apa?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku bilang apa aja boleh, kan?" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum. Ino ikut tersenyum.

"Aku akan masak belatung rebus bumbu rica rica ya?"

"Eh? Menjijikan! Kamu bercanda kan?" Gaara meringis jijik.

"Akan serius kalau kamu memang yang minta."

"Hah, oke lah, aku ingin... hm... yakiniku dan sushi." Jawab Gaara santai.

"Yo! Kau kira ini di restoran bintang 5? Kita ini di hutan!" protes Ino cepat.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda! Aku ingin mie instan saja, cepat ya!"

'Mereka serasi sekali,' batin Hinata yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan Gaara dan Ino.

"Hey! Berhenti menarik rambutku!" teriak Ino pada Gaara yang hanya bisa tertawa. Hinata tersenyum hambar.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Hinata. Hinata tak bergeming.

"Hinata?" Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Hinata? Hey! Kenapa kau menangis?"

**-000-**

Malam sudah tiba, bulan purnama mengelilingi mereka yang sedang melingkar diantara api unggun.

"_Don't stop believing..."_ lantunan lagu terdengar dari mulut mereka, menambah suasana ceria di sekitarnya.

"Kyaa!" tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakkan perempuan.

"Hey, Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir.

"Tadi seperti ada yang lewat..."

"Gyaaa!" jeritan semua gadis yang ada disana pun terdengar.

"Hey, hey, tenang lah!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga, ia pun gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku punya ide." Tiba tiba Neji menyeringai.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan jurit malam?"

BUGH!

Sebuah kayu yang entah asalnya dari mana, sukses membentur jidat Neji.

"Kau gila?" teriak hampir seluruh manusia yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Aww. Aku kan hanya menyarankan." Protes Neji sambil menyentuh dahinya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Tapi itu ide bagus juga." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Hey!" Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke tanda tidak setuju.

"Sudah lah, semua akan baik baik saja." Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Semua setuju?" tanya Neji. Semua terdiam.

"Ayolah, kita polling aja ya! Yang tidak mau siapa?"

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata mengangkat jari tengahnya.

"Tenten! Angkat tanganmu." Bisik Ino pada Tenten, Tenten menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, sepertinya seru." Ujar Tenten berani, Neji tersenyum girang.

"Jadi sudah jelas kan? 3 lawan 5. Jika kalian bisa matematika, pasti tahu jawabannya." Neji terlihat senang, sementara yang tadi mengangkat tangan menunduk lesu sekarang.

"Sekarang semuanya berdiri!" perintah Neji. Semua langsung berdiri tanpa terkecuali.

"Kita bagi 4 kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang." Kata Neji.

"Boleh pilih sendiri pasangannya kan?" tanya Naruto was was. Tak mau Hinata diambil orang lain tentunya, malam malam begini lagi.

"Oh, tidak dong. Biar seru, kita pakai undian. Aku bikin dulu," jawab Neji sambil berbalik badan dan mencari kertas.

"Hey! Kenapa tidak pilih sendiri saja?" protes Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Biar seru, sudah kalian diam saja! Kalau memang jodoh, 'kan kalian akan bersama nanti."

Naruto dan Sasuke agak tersenyum. 'Benar juga.' Batin mereka.

.

"Yap! Sudah jadi! Sekarang maju satu orang." Ujar Neji. Orang pertama yang maju adalah Tenten. Ia mengambil satu kertas dari beberapa tumpukan kertas disitu dan mulai membukanya.

"Neji..." gumamnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah, termasuk juga wajah Neji.

"Ehm, jadi Tenten bersamaku ya." Ucap Neji sambil berdehem ria dan ber-blushing ria. Tralalalala~

"Selanjutnya!"

Sasuke maju dan mengambil kertas itu lalu membukannya. Ia sweatdrop berat.

"Dobe?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Naruto menelah ludah.

"Tak ada yang namanya dobe disini!" teriak Naruto sambil menutup kuping.

"Naruto," ulang Sasuke sambil membaca tulisan di kertasnya.

"Ya, jadi Naruto bersama Sasuke ya!" ucap Neji tertawa.

"GAK ADIL!" jerit SasuNaru kompak.

"Sudah lah, selanjutnya!"

Sekarang giliran Ino yang maju ke depan.

"Sakura...?" kata Ino. Sakura sih biasa saja, tapi Ino sepertinya kecewa.

"Berarti tinggal satu pasangan lagi ya?" ujar Neji sambil melirik ke arah Hinata dan Gaara. Terlihat dari mata Neji, ia senang sekali. Sementara Gaara dan Hinata bersemu merah.

"Hinata dan Gaara." Lanjut Neji tersenyum puas.

"Eh?" Hinata seakan tak percaya, sementara Naruto sudah mewek.

"Ehm, mohon kerjasamanya, nona Hyuuga." Gaara mendekati Hinata. Hinata nge-_fly._

"Sudah semua kan? Oke, pasangan SasuNaru berjalan dari arah utara, SakuIno dari arah timur, GaaHina dari arah barat, sedangkan aku dari arah selatan. Semuanya setuju?" instruksi Neji. Semua mengangguk.

"Sekarang ambil senter kalian dan kita mulai!"

**To Be Continued**

_*speechless*_

_gyaaa! ini pair asik juga ya, baru nyadar xD biasanya saya cuma bikin SasuSaku. gyaaa!_

_ehem, pengen minta pendapat para readers, maaf kalo ancur :(_

_pasti ngebosenin ya? apalagi Hinata's POV nya muter muter kan? gomeeeeeen!_

_gomen gomen gomen gomen __gomen gomen gomen gomen.._

_ada yg mau review? :3 author berharap~  
_


	2. Akhir dari segalanya

_HALOO! Lady kembali... jeng jeng! *apadeh*_

_ini chap terakhir, karena ini cuma twoshoot._

_happy reading :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**tapi fic ini punya saya :)**

**Don't like, don't flame *kalau ngasih masukan, sangat disarankan*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Akhir dari segalanya  
**

"Sekarang ambil senter kalian dan kita mulai!"

**-000-**

"Jangan memelukku, dobe!" ujar Sasuke jengah pada temannya yang satu ini.

"Aku takut, teme!"

"Baka,"

.

"Neji," panggil Tenten. Sepertinya pasangan ini tidak ada masalah, tak ada adegan berpelukkan karena ketakutan atau semacamnya.

"Iya?" jawab Neji.

"Ehm... anu... tidak jadi deh," Tenten membuang muka. Neji bingung.

"Ayo katakan saja,"

"Nanti saja," Tenten tersenyum. Neji akhirnya mengangguk.

.

"Jidat lebar! Jangan menabrakku!"

"Kau yang menabrakku, gendut!"

"Sudah jelas kau yang mendekatiku. Kau takut kan, jidat?"

"Kau yang menempel terus padaku, Ino pig!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Errrgghh!"

.

"Eng... Hinata..." ujar Gaara sambil menarik tangan Hinata, membuatnya berhenti.

"Eh... ada apa?" Hinata blushing. Gaara mengarahkan senternya ke wajah Hinata.

"Mukamu merah," ucap Gaara. Hinata terkejut dan membuang muka.

"Manis," lanjutnya. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

"Ari—arigatou," ujar Hinata terbata bata.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara. Kita duduk dulu sebentar,"

.

"GYAAA! TEME, ITU UAPAA?"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU, DOBE! JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU, PANTAT AYAM!"

"KARENA KAU YANG MULAI!"

.

"Seperti suara Sasuke dan Naruto," kata Tenten.

"Paling mereka bertemu kuchisake onna." Jawab Neji enteng. Tenten tersenyum.

"Neji," panggil Tenten.

"Hn?"

"Aku suka kamu."

.

"Ugh, suara Sasuke membuat telingaku tuli." Ino mengucek telinganya.

"Itu sih suara Naruto yang nyaring, bukan Sasuke." Bela Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka 'pacarmu' aku jelek jelekkan?" Ino menyeringai. Sakura blushing.

"Eh? Dia bukan pacarku kok!"

"TTM?"

"Ehm, mungkin." Jawab Sakura sambil membuang muka.

"Halah, kalau kamu sih teman tapi mesra mesra mesra mesra..."

.

"Ada apa Gaara?"

"Siang tadi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gaara. Hinata terkejut.

"Saat mau makan siang." Lanjutnya, kalau saja Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Ehm... eng... kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Denyut nadi Hinata seakan berhenti. Matanya seakan keluar dari habitatnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Gaara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Me—menyadari apa?"

"Aishiteru,"

Sekarang degup jantung Hinata 100000 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke. Peluh mengucur deras dimana mana.

"Eng... itu artinya...?" Hinata masih bertanya. Gaara tersenyum.

"Itu artinya aku ingin tahu, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Yang Hinata tidak sadari, tangan mereka masih bertautan sedari tadi.

"Tanganmu berkeringat." Ujar Gaara masih dengan senyumnya. Dengan cepat Hinata menepisnya.

"Ah, gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sst, aku tahu. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin dengar jawaban darimu." Potong Gaara sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir ranum Hinata.

"Eng... ya... aishiteru..."

Gaara tersenyum senang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi Hinata. Hinata kaget memang, tapi akhirnya terbiasa dan menutup matanya.

"Ayo kita jalan." Gaara tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan...

"Aku senang sekali, Hinata-chan." Ujar Gaara ditengah perjalanannya. Hinata memerah menahan malu.

"Aku juga, Gaara-kun..." balas Hinata. Gaara tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan mengikutimu ke manapun kau pergi." Ujar Gaara.

"Kau sudah berjanji ya." Jawab Hinata.

"Janji," Gaara menyodorkan kelingking tangan kanannya, lalu Hinata membalasnya. Mereka tersenyum.

"Gyaaa!" tiba tiba Hinata berteriak.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Itu apa? Siapa itu?" jerit Hinata sambil terus menunjuk ke atas pohon. Sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu.

"Aku takut!"

Hinata mulai berlari ke arah yang tak tentu dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Gaara.

**-000-**

"Yo!" Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah tenda, bersama Naruto tentunya. Yang disana sudah ada Neji, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai..."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji.

"Bagaimana? Menurutmu bagaimana, bodoh? Aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas dan kehilangan suara!" protes Naruto berapi api.

"Haha, itu hanya karena kau penakut saja,"

"Cih, memang apa untungnya jurit malam ini?" lanjut Naruto yang masih kesal.

"Untungnya? Karena acara ini, aku sama Tenten jadi..."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Neji mulai merangkul Tenten dengan mesra.

"...begini," Neji nyengir lebar. Tenten tersenyum.

"Woah! Selamat ya! Benar apa katamu, memang jodoh!" Naruto bersorak riang gembira.

"Iya, haha aku senang banget!" Neji jujur. Tenten blushing.

"Wah, selamat ya!" Sakura juga ikut heboh, begitu pun Ino dan Sasuke.

"Hey, ngomong ngomong, mana Hinata dan Gaara?" celetuk Ino tiba tiba.

.

.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Dimana kau? Hinata-chan!" Gaara tak henti hentinya berteriak di sekitar hutan ini. Benar, sejak tadi, ia kehilangan jejak Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Kumohon jawab aku! Hinata-chan!" Gaara masih berteriak walaupun ia tahu, tak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"ARRRRGGHH!"

.

"Gaara-kun! Dimana kau? Aku takut, Gaara-kun!"

Di tempat lain, Hinata juga sedang berteriak mencari Gaara sambil berlari. Senter yang digunakan Hinata pun sudah jatuh entah kemana.

"Gaara-ku—KYAA!"

SREK!

.

"Hosh... hosh..."

"Gaara! Dari mana saja kau?" Ino menghampiri Gaara yang sedang berlari terengah engah. Pria Ai itu sudah sampai di tenda tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Hinata-chan! Tolong! Aku kehilangan dia!"

Sontak semua kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"Ada 2 hal yang ganjal disini." Ujar Ino tiba tiba.

"Satu, kenapa kau bisa kehilangan jejaknya sedangkan sedari tadi kau bersamanya! Dua, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hinata... chan?" lanjut Ino. Semua menatap Gaara.

"Satu, karena tadi dia berlari meninggalkanku tiba tiba! Dua, karena dia... pacarku," jawab Gaara masih dengan wajah khawatirnya. Ino melonjak kaget, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Hah? Jadi kalian jadian?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Eng... iya, maaf Naruto... aku..."

"Tidak apa apa, Hinata memang suka padamu. Tadi siang ia menangis karena melihatmu dengan Ino. Aku bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Ia memang gadis polos, tapi raut wajahnya sangat mudah ditebak. ia menyukaimu, mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu. Walaupun itu membuatku sakit, aku terima. Demi apapun untuk kebahagiaan Hinata," potong Naruto panjang lebar. Ia mendekati Gaara dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tolong jaga Hinata." Ujarnya, Gaara terkejut.

"Haha, tak usah kaget begitu!" Naruto tertawa dipaksakan.

"Naruto... kau menangis..." ucap Gaara melihat sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto.

"Ah? Menangis? Aku menangis karena bahagia!" sangkal Naruto. Lalu ia menunduk.

"Naruto, gomenasai..." Gaara mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tidak salah. Aku lah yang salah, terus mengejar Hinata, padahal aku tahu ia menyukaimu. Sudah lah, kita ini teman, kan? Aku tidak akan membencimu, tenang saja!"

"Tapi..."

"Asal kau jangan buat Hinata kecewa! Bisa kubunuh kau!" lanjut Naruto masih dengan senyum dipaksakannya.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kita tidur, besok, pagi pagi sekali. Kita cari Hinata!" perintah Sasuke. Semua mengangguk setuju, minus Gaara.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Perasaanku tidak enak!" sergah Gaara cepat.

"Kita harus bersabar. Aku tidak mau ada korban. Kalau kita nekat mencarinya sekarang, resikonya akan sangat besar," jawab Sasuke.

"Ugh... kenapa jadi begini?" Gaara menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sudahlah Gaara, ayo kita masuk ke tenda."

**-000-**

Pagi hari. Bulan sudah tak terlihat, digantikan dengan matahari yang bersinar. Semua sudah bangun secara harafiah, kecuali Gaara. Ia memang bangun, tapi karena ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi Hinata yang terus mondar mandir di kepalanya. Disekitar matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Gaara, aku tahu kau tidak tidur," Ino menghampiri Gaara yang sedari tadi duduk di rerumputan sambil merangkul kedua kakinya sendiri. Gaara tak menjawab.

"Gaara, jawab aku." Perintah Ino, tapi Gaara tetap membisu.

"Gaara!" Ino mulai menepuk kedua pundak Gaara. Cowok itu mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Gaara akhirnya.

"Mauku? Kau meninggalkan Hinata!"

Gaara kaget, tak pernah ia melihat Ino dengan raut muka seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, matanya berair.

"Gaara, Hinata mungkin sudah mati sekarang!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Ino, membuat gadis itu mendesah kesakitan.

"Kau tahu apa tentang Hinata, hah?" teriak Gaara dengan wajah marah.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa apa tentang Hinata, tapi kau harus tau, aku cinta padamu! Setidaknya aku ingin kau memandangku! Bukan Hinata!" terang Ino sambil menangis dan memeganggi pipinya yang memerah. Sementara Gaara membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar pengakuan Ino.

"Ino, cinta itu tidak harus memiliki..."

"Bagiku, aku harus memilikimu!" potong Ino cepat.

"Kau egois, Ino!"

"Egois karena cinta! Karena cintaku padamu! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Ino menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tanggung jawab?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Cium aku," ujar Ino. Gaara memalingkan muka.

"Tidak mungkin, Ino."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin kau menciumku,"

"Kita tidak punya status hubungan apapun selain teman, tidak mungkin aku menciummu." Terang Gaara, berharap Ino mengerti.

"Ukh..." Ino mulai menangis lagi.

"Ino, jangan menangis. Aku sudah membuat 2 orang menangis, tolong jangan menangis..." Gaara mencoba menenangkan Ino. Tapi Ino tetap tidak berhenti menangis.

Cup.

Gaara akhirnya mencium pipi Ino. Ino terkejut.

"Gaara..."

"Maaf," ujar Gaara.

"Untuk apa? Ini sudah cukup bagiku. Arigatou," kata Ino pelan. Gaara akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kita tetap teman?" tanya Gaara. Ino menggeleng.

"Sahabat," jawabnya. Gaara kembali tersenyum.

"Hey! Ayo kita cari Hinata!" teriak Neji tiba tiba. Gaara dan Ino langsung berdiri mendekati Neji dan teman mereka lainnya yang sudah bekumpul.

"Kita jangan berpencar, aku tidak mau ada yang hilang. Ingat, jangan terpisah! Mengerti?" instruksi Neji, semua mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita cari Hinata!"

**-000-**

"Hinata! Dimana kau?"

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!"

"Akh!" Tiba tiba Gaara terjatuh karena terselandung sesuatu.

"Uh, senter sialan!" gerutunya sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Senter?" Gaara mulai mengambil senter laknat yang tadi telah membuatnya jatuh tesungkur. Senter berwarna violet dengan huruf 'H' besar di gagangnya.

"Semuanya kesini sebentar!" perintah Gaara pada teman temannya yang sedikit lebih jauh di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya menjadi pemimpin acara pencarian orang hilang ini. Tentu saja karena dia sangat peduli pada temannya melebihi siapapun yang ada disini.

"Ini..." Gaara menunjukkan sebuah senter yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Itu senter Hinata! Ia pasti ada di sekitar sini!" teriak Neji sambil merebut senter itu dari genggaman Gaara.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi, diikuti teman temannya di belakang.

.

"Ah, sudah 10 menit, kenapa tidak istirahat dulu?" keluh Sakura sambil terduduk di batu besar yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Tak ada waktu istirahat!" teriak Gaara marah, Sakura langsung tegang.

"Sakura benar, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Cih," Gaara mendecih pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya sendiri," lanjut pemuda Ai itu.

"Gaara! Berbahaya!" larang Ino sambil menarik paksa tangan Gaara. Gaara dengan cepat menepisnya dan terus berjalan.

"Ini siang hari, aku pasti akan kembali kesini, tunggu saja." Ucap Gaara meyakinkan, akhirnya semua hanya bisa pasrah.

.

Setelah kira kira 10 meter Gaara berjalan,

"Eh...?" tiba tiba Gaara melihat sesuatu berwarna indigo di jurang.

"Hinata-chan?" tanyanya. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia mulai mendekati sesuatu berwarna indigo itu.

"Hinata-chan!" ia menemukan Hinata. Perasaan senang dan kecewa teraduk jadi satu. Ia senang karena bisa menemukan Hinata, tapi ia kecewa karena ia... sudah terlambat.

"Hinata-chan! Bangun!" Gaara menepuk nepuk pipi Hinata yang sudah memucat. Disentuhnya darah mengalir yang sudah mengering di sekitar dahinya.

"Hinata-chan!" Gaara terus mencoba membangunkan Hinata. Karena tak ada jawaban. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata a la _bridal style_ untuk membawanya kepada Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

.

.

"Hey!" teriak Gaara saat ia sudah sampai. Semua teman temannya terkejut tentu saja, karena ia membawa sesuatu yang langka.

"Gaara! Hinata!" teriak Naruto senang. Ia langsung mendekati Gaara.

"Ino, tolong periksa keadaanya!" perintah Sasuke. Semua langsung mendekati Hinata, tanpa terkecuali.

"Kalian tolong menjauh sedikit," kata Ino, agar ia bisa memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Okaasan Ino adalah seorang dokter.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Ino selesai. Semua menatap Ino dengan tatapan was was.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara cemas. Ino membisu.

"Bagaimana, Ino? Jawab!" Gaara mulai menjerit. Sedangkan Ino mulai menangis.

"Maaf..." ucap Ino pelan. Gaara terbujur kaku. Semuanya menahan air mata. Sementara Neji terdiam di tempat setelah melihat wajah pucat Hinata. Terbayang bayang di kepalanya saat ia sedang bersenang senang dengan adik tercintanya, saat ia mengejar Hinata karena insiden kaos kaki Naruto kemarin. Sungguh, dalam hatinya, ia sangat mencintai Hinata, bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Hinata!" teriak Neji histeris sambil memeluk adik tercintanya, dipeluknya erat seakan tak mau dilepaskan.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!" Gaara menumpahkan semua kekecewaannya pada langit yang tak mungkin menjawab. Sakura dan Tenten sudah menangis sejadi jadinya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

**-000-**

Pemakaman, pukul 09.00 A.M.

Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Ino dan Gaara sedang melingkar diantara batu nisan putih bersih yang terukir nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' disana. Semua pengunjung makam sudah pergi 5 menit lalu, tapi mereka sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan teman tercintanya, walaupun hanya dalam bentuk nisan.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, semuanya telah pergi." Ujar Ino pelan. Sakura mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya. Semuanya mengikuti Ino, minus Gaara.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ingin bersamanya." Ucap Gaara pelan sembari tersenyum hambar sambil mengelus elus nisan yang tak berdebu itu. Akhirnya semua hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Gaara masih tetap memandangi nisan itu. Demi apapun juga, ia ingin semuanya kembali, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hinata-chan, ingat saat kita membereskan barang bersama? Ahaha, maaf saat itu aku menjahilimu," Gaara tertawa paksa, berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

"Atau saat jurit malam, kita bersama di bawah pohon dan aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, romantis ya?" tetap saja, seberapa kata pun Gaara berbicara, tak akan ada jawaban.

"Ukh..." Gaara meringis sambil memegangi hatinya yang terasa sakit.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang." Ujarnya. Ia mencium ujung nisan itu sebelum berdiri dan akhirnya meninggalkannya.

_#_

_#_

Seminggu kemudian,

"Gaara, sudah seminggu kau tidak mau berbicara pada kami. Tolong, lupakan masalah Hinata. Itu hanya membuatmu sakit," kata Tenten, berusaha untuk membuat Gaara mengerti. Gaara hanya menggeleng.

"Gaara... wajahmu pucat. Pasti kamu tidak makan hari ini?" tambah Ino. Gaara hanya membeku.

"Percuma, ia tidak akan menjawab." Ujar Neji. Gaara masih terdiam.

"Konnichiwa!" tiba tiba Tsunade-sensei datang untuk memulai pelajaran. Sontak, semua murid duduk di tempatnya, termasuk Sasuke dkk.

"Konnichiwa..." jawab semua murid.

"Bagus. Hari ini kita akan belajar kanji dan katakana. Ada yang sudah tahu?"

'Membosankan,' batin Gaara. Tiba tiba ia berdiri.

"Tsunade-sensei. Boleh saya pergi ke toilet?" tanya Gaara. Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Silahkan,"

Gaara langsung keluar kelas. Sepertinya bukan toilet tujuan sebenarnya, tapi atap sekolah. Sekolah ini bertingkat 5. Seperti gedung. Di atapnya banyak angin segar yang mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikiran Gaara. Lelaki itu meregangkan tangannya untuk menghirup udara segar. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia menurunkan tangannya lagi. Ia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada disana. Foto Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." ia memandangi foto itu dengan tatapan parau. Ia maju beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke ujung gedung. Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi saja, ia akan jatuh dari gedung lantai 5.

"Hinata-chan, entah mengapa aku selalu merasa kau ada di sisiku. Mungkin kau rindu padaku sampai mengikutiku kemana mana..." Gaara tersenyum. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia... bahagia?

"Hinata-chan, aku akan mengikutimu, ke manapun kau pergi, itu janjiku kan?" Gaara berbicara sendiri pada foto Hinata yang sedang tertawa. Manis.

"Ya, aku akan menepati janji itu... karena aku mencintaimu..." ia memeluk foto kecil itu. Gaara maju satu langkah, dan...

"Hinata-chan, aku segera menyusulmu,"

BRUG!

**Owari**

_Gomeeeen! saya ga kasih warning kalo ini isinya chara death kan? haduh gomen-nee_

_tapi itu sengaja, biar jadi kejutan. gomen kalo ada yg kecewa ya!_

_Lady masih speechless, bingung mau ngomong apa._

_RnR aja deh?_ :3


End file.
